Update Notes
__TOC__ Version 1.0 Game is released! Version 1.01 *Bug involving a locked door in Tetramont Castle level 1 has been fixed. *More spell urns have been added to some longer levels to provide a smoother difficulty curve. Specifically: Orc Forest level 3, Crypt level 3, and the Tower Pinnacle chapter. *Added an in-game Achievement browser for Game Center Achievements in the main menu! *An extra life has been added to all Story Mode levels! The player can now get up after being defeated 3 times per level. As before, these lives refresh every time you re-enter a level. *Removed OpenFeint due to compatibility issues. Users who wish to use Game Center instead can select it from the Settings menu via the main menu. All achievements previously unlocked in OpenFeint will unlock automatically in Game Center when the player visits the map screen. *The looping music of the Whitebeard's Tower chapter has been improved. *Several achievements that were not being awarded properly have been fixed. *Really obscure surprise added. Version 1.2, Universal From App Store: *Universal support for iPad and all iOS devices! *Flip Screen option in the Settings menu! *The View Map panel in the pause menu now has indicators showing how many notes/books you've found in the current level, and whether all monsters have been cleared! *Spell changes! Silence has been merged into Time Circle to create a single all-powerful buffing spell, Sword Fury and the elemental summon spells have been improved, and the less useful Lucky and Shield spells have been removed from the random spell drops, though you can still obtain a Shield by collecting hearts of overflowing spells! *Several weapons have been given new, upgraded effects and updated description text. Make sure to check them out, some were completely changed. *Rabbit's Foot now increases the hat drop rate by five times. *Ring of the Zealot now resurrects you, once, at half health with Sword Fury buff applied to you. *Reviving after being defeated now grants a free spell. *Save file! You can export or import your save data (in save.dat) via iTines File Sharing to copy your unlocked items and experience points to your other devices! This also allows backing up saves to your PC. *Many level tweaks! Additional urns added to most levels. Backtrack-blocking doors removed for most levels. Many overly long levels were shortened a bit and/or had more urns added. This should improve the pacing of Story Mode. *Various bugfixes, including some achievement bugs and dialog typos. From Facebook page: * Universal, screen scaled and button placement altered for iPad users. * Screen flip in options menu. * Options menu made scrollable so we can add more stuff later. * File Sharing in itunes for save transfers, you can move save.dat between devices and your computer. * Syncing also transfers saves, using whatever save file has the most experience associated with it. * Map screen now also tells you if you've cleared the level of enemies. * Map screen now also tells you how many readable items you've found. * Better Icon. * Small bugs (including achievement fixes), some typos fixed. * Many item descriptions changed to be more specific. * Lots of balance changes, generally to improve the pace and decrease the difficulty of Story Mode (I never intended it to be that difficult) and to make equipment choices more interesting. BALANCE CHANGES * The longest levels in story mode were shortened by around 20% * Doors that prevented you from backtracking were removed in most levels, but not all. * Some urns added to the long levels, including some urns added to later master mode levels. * You get a spell each time you die now, in both modes. * Lucky, Shield, and Silence removed from the spell drop rotation. You can still get shield by breaking urns when full. * Time Circle now also has the effects of Silence. * Haste urns last about 50% longer. * Sword Fury shots fly further and do 50% more damage. * Shield now gives you a period of invulnerability when it breaks, similar to if you took damage. * The summon spells now all attack around 20% faster than before. * Ring of the Zealot changed to be a Phoenix Feather alternate. Resurrects you at half health with a Sword Fury spell. * GambIer's Cut and Hungry Blade now have a higher chance to work, and the cap on spells for GambIer's Cut has been increased to 3 per level. * Rabbit's Foot changed so it now increases the chance of hatboxes dropping by 5 times. * Corruption changed so it now has a 12% chance to poison a single enemy, with effects similar to a short-duration Acid Cloud. * Punishment now has a 20% chance to knock enemies down if you hit them as they charge up a special attack, even large enemies. * End of Hope is now capable of doing melee critical hits. Effects changed to +10% chance to do double damage if enemy is attempting an attack and a more noticeable "flinch" effect. * King's Wager now only does 80% of the damage of a normal sword, but has a 20% chance on swing to shoot Sword Fury-like shockwaves in 8 directions around you. STUFF WE DIDN'T DO * Didn't change the title to "Mage Gauntlet" yet, it kind of slipped and we were worried that it was borderline too long anyway without the extra space. * Didn't do iCloud support for now, but we did the other methods of save transfer. * Maybe missed some other things. Version 1.22, Hotfix * This update fixes the screen size issue on the iPad. Version 1.24 * Significant performance improvements on iPad 1 and 2 now offer super smooth framerate on all devices! * iPad display bugs fixed Speculations *Grudge Arena mode. *New hats, spells, weapons, robes, trinkets, pets, spells and monsters. *Some IAP items that will be free.